


Sweeney Todd: The Christmas Fic of Fleet Street

by oatzmeal



Series: My Holiday Fics (Includes Multiple Fandoms) [1]
Category: Sweeney Todd (2007), Sweeney Todd - Sondheim/Wheeler
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, It's a Christmas fic, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oatzmeal/pseuds/oatzmeal
Summary: What happens when Lovett leaves Sweeney and Toby alone so she can go to a Christmas party? Here is the tale of adventure, wood puns, and mistletoe thieving. Sweenett Christmas one-shot, crack.
Relationships: Nellie Lovett & Tobias Ragg, Nellie Lovett/Sweeney Todd, Tobias Ragg & Sweeney Todd
Series: My Holiday Fics (Includes Multiple Fandoms) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Sweeney Todd: The Christmas Fic of Fleet Street

**Author's Note:**

> Inaccuracies regarding Victorian holiday traditions, and everything else, probably.

“Wouldya look at that Mr. T!” Lovett opened the curtains of her meat pie shop wider, “It’s snowin’!” 

Sweeney Todd was in fact, not looking. 

“Ya know what that means?” Lovett turned from her spot looking out the window to Mr. Todd sitting at the counter.

“What?” He answered in a monotonous voice.

“Gifts! Mistletoe-” She said that one with a wink, “-and the holiday parties! Ya know our neighbor Margery? Last couple years she’s been throwing those parties, she has. Never had anyone to go with. Well now I got ye! And Toby!”

Toby, who was lost in his gin looked up, “A party mum?”

“Gots lots of people too! With drinks, dancing-” Lovett paused as she noticed Toby and Mr. T sharing a look, “-Now, wot’s that look for?”

“I’m sorry mum but I just don’t think I want to go.”

Lovett sighed, “Well it’s alright dear, I ‘ave Mr. T comin’ with me, don’t I?”

“For once I agree with the boy. I’m not going.”

“Well if ya both want to stick around like useless lumps, I’m not stoppin you. I s’pose I’m not gonna let going alone stop me this year. I’ll be leavin a quarter to 8.”

* * *

Checking herself one last time before heading to the party, Lovett turned to address Toby and Sweeney, “I’ll be gone for a couple o’ hours, don’t be gettin into trouble, now,” She waved and turned away, leaving. 

Mr. Todd began heading towards the door that leads to his barber shop, with plans to brood for the rest of the night, until a small voice turned him around. 

“Mr. Todd?”

“What is it boy?” He responded with a strained voice. Whatever it is, it better not put a damper to his plans. 

“It’s awful cold in here, what with it bein’ Christmas and all..”

“What are you getting at?” 

“Well, since it is cold in ‘ere and mum wouldn't want me dying of the cold, and I never learned ‘ow to put on a fire… could you help me?”

Does he want to? No. But the boy had a point, he may be a murderer but Lovett still scared him. Who knows what the woman would do if something happened to her boy. 

“Fine.” They walked into Lovett’s parlor, before he stopped short. “Where’s the wood?”

“Oh. I s’pose we used the last of it today.”

With a heavy sigh he walked out to grab his coat, “I’ll go looking for some, then.”

“Wait! Mr. Todd! Can I come too?”

“Why?” 

“Well I don't want to be alone in ‘ere in the cold!”

“Fine. Grab your coat.”

The two of them walked out onto Fleet Street. How they were going to find wood while everyone was busy on Christmas night, Sweeney does not know. Neither does he know how he ended up outside, in the cold, with the boy… It was all Lovetts fault. Maybe he should have gone to that party with her after all. In all fairness, a small part of him wanted to go, perhaps share a dance. He is losing his mind, probably. 

His thoughts were cut short by a man from seemingly out of nowhere standing outside a shop, “May I help you Sirs?”

“You wouldn’t happen to have wood, would you?”

The shopkeeper perked up, “Would I? I would have wood!”

Toby apparently found this the appropriate time to pipe up, “You guys are saying wood an awful lot.”

Turning to Toby, the shopkeeper continued, “I am _stumped_ as to why that _wood_ be a problem!”

Sweeney will remember his throat for later. “The wood, sir?”

“Ah! I’ll get a crate of logs right out for you sir!” The shopkeeper disappeared, leaving the pair standing there. 

The silence was broken by Toby, “You do ‘ave money for the wood, right Mr. Todd?”

“...No.”

Before anyone can say anything else, the shopkeeper came back, “Here we go! A crate ‘o wood! You were barking up the right _tree_ to come to me!” 

Sweeney and Toby glanced at each other as Sweeney took the wood. 

The shopkeeper looked between them, “Alright, now that will be-”

Before the man could continue, Sweeney and Toby were off running. 

* * *

Couples were dancing about as Nellie watched from behind her drink. Margey’s place was quaint, but large enough for these types of gatherings. A string quartet was providing the music, while also telling her Margery is on the wealthier side. Overall, this whole thing is plodding. Maybe she should have stayed with Mr. T and Toby, and have a boring time sitting alone. Moving her gaze towards the mistletoe hanging above a doorway, she considered what it be like if she could just get Mr. T under there with her. Talking a long drink of gin, a great idea popped into her head. If she can’t bring him here, she's bringing the mistletoe to him. One small problem, she doesn’t own mistletoe. But Margery does. The doorway isn't too high, all she would need to do is quickly grab it while no one is looking. But problem number two, there are too many people in that area. With another swig of gin, she realized the great ideas keep popping into her head. So, with no hesitation, she took her glass, lifted it up, and threw it across the room, causing a loud crash. 

Unfortunately, rather than looking at the glass, they looked at the source of the sound. With all eyes on Nellie, she panicked. She’s already in too deep, so without a thought she reached up, snatched the mistletoe, and ran off. She could hear murmuring behind her, but the main goal right now is to get away, back home to Fleet St.

* * *

“Toby, slow down!” Mr. Todd shouted after the boy. He can’t run fast carrying all the blimming wood. They would be approaching the pie shop soon, hopefully. 

“I don’t want to be caught by the law is all, Mr. Todd!”

That makes the two of them, although for very different reasons. The pie shop was in view now, thank heavens. However, before they could make it to the door, they heard running from around the corner of the pie shop, opposite to them. Thinking it was the wood man, or worse, the law, Mr. Todd threw the wood crate down and stood in front of it. 

The figured approached closer, revealing it to be-

“We didn’t steal wood!” Toby shouted.

Mr. Todd glared at him, “Toby, quiet!”

“Wot in the bloody ‘ell does that mean?” The person running to the shop was Lovett, apparently. 

Sweeney replied quickly, “Nothing… What’s that in your hand?”

Lovett became defensive, “I didn’t steal this!” 

“Can we go inside? It’s awful cold and I want to put a fire on,” Toby finally spoke. 

* * *

Toby was finally passed in front of the settee, which Nellie and Sweeney were seated on.

“How was the party?

“Coulda gone better. Thank ya for the wood, do I owe you?”

“No.”

“You know, I stole this mistletoe so I could get ya under it.”

“No.” 

“Could I at least ask for a dance?”

“There isn't any music.”

“We could do without.”

Without saying anything else, they both stood up, moving away from Toby. Sweeney slid his arms around Nellie’s waist, causing Nellie to raise her head. Almost as quickly as she threw her glass across the room at the party, Mr. T captured her lips in a warm kiss.

She stole that bloody mistletoe for nothing. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
